Snake
|spawn=Solid surfaced blocks with a minimum of two block spaces above them and the Wyvern Lair. |entityid=snake |multiplevers=See History |drops= Egg (0-2) |exp=1–3 |damage=Easy: Normal: Hard: Venom: for 7 sec ( ) |sounds='Idle' Hurt Snap Swim Rattle Upset Death }}Snakes are tamable mobs found in the Overworld and the Wyvern Lair. Spawning 'Natural generation' Snakes spawn on opaque blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in groups of 4 during world generation, but mostly of the same species; some types of snakes only spawn in certain biomes. Rattlesnakes and spotted snakes can only be found in deserts; cobras spawn in jungles; green, orange and coral snakes spawn in plains, and dark snakes can spawn almost anywhere. 'Wyvern Lair' Snakes can spawn anywhere in the Wyvern Lair in light levels of 9 or more. 'Appearance' Snakes come with eight different colors, including green, orange, dark brown (python), dark green, spotted, brownish-green (rattlesnake), red-black stripes (coral) and greenish-red (cobra). Drops Snakes will drop 0-2 eggs upon death. They drop 1 to 3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Snakes wander around aimlessly, avoiding cliffs high enough to cause fall damage, and tend to swim in water. Snakes can be heard hissing occasionally. Each snake has their own behavior, and some may be harder to find than others. Snakes may be passive or neutral. Unlike other mobs, snakes can't jump. Like scorpions, insects, mice, and spiders, snakes can scale up blocks vertically. If you hold a mouse or bird near a snake and then drop it, the snake will hunt it down they usually attack them. Snakes can exist either in a passive, neutral, or hostile state. Passive snakes will not attack the player. Passive snakes include dark snakes and spotted snakes. Hostile snakes are initially neutral, but if a player approaches one, they will lift their head up and begin to hiss at you as a warning. If you move about out of its range, the snake will ignore you. However, if you continue to remain in this range, it will become aggressive and attack you. The snake will still be hostile even if you stay out of its sight. If you approach the hostile snake again, it will attack without provocation. Some aggressive species are capable of poisoning you. 'Venom' Some hostile snakes can poison you. They're deadly if you are touched by one, because if you are touched, the poison effect will last for 7 seconds, and lower you to hearts in about 10 seconds. The effect makes you very vulnerable to any damage for about 20 to 30 seconds, especially if you haven't killed the snake or if you're not equipped with armor. Dirt scorpion armor benefits you with Regeneration, which can help with the poison. 'Taming' Wild snakes cannot be tamed. Instead, the player has to obtain a snake egg. When a snake egg has been obtained, place the egg in a well lit area. When the egg hatches, the baby snake will become tame and the naming screen will appear. Tamed snakes can be picked up. To pick up a snake, right-click on it and it will go onto your shoulders. To release the snake, press the shift key. Tamed snakes can be healed with raw rat. Tamed snakes are passive, and will never attack the player. Tamed snakes that are usually hostile, such as cobras, will still lift their head up when you approach them, but they won't attack you. As time passes, the snake will grow larger until it reaches its maximum size. Green snakes, coral snakes and spotted snakes stay small, but pythons and cobras can grow relatively large. Variations History Trivia *Snakes are based on many real-life snake species: **The appearance of the python is based on the real-life group of pythons, but shares a resemblance to the Burmese python. **The green snake is mostly likely based on either the Eastern green mamba or the smooth green snake. **The appearance of the cobra is based on many cobra species. **The orange snake is based on the corn snake. **The coral snake is based on the group of coral snakes, but may also be based on micrurus. **The spotted snake resembles the Yellow-spotted wolf snake. *Pythons can slither on top of water, and don't become submerged like other snakes. When snakes swim, you can hear the slithering sounds they make when they're in water. *Snakes never take fall damage, even when the player lifts one up into the air and drops it. Gallery Snake_and_mice.png|Attracting the attention of two snakes using a mouse. Adult.png|A player holding a fully grown python. Snake warning.png|A snake with its head lifted up. Category:Entity Category:Passive mobs Category:Aggressive mobs Category:Tamable mobs